Knock the Door and Run
by Dressa
Summary: [UA] [JamesxLily] Oh, não se preocupe. São só os veteranos bagunçando no último acampamento. [Continuação de Riot Van]


_And now sting me... get in the groove _

James calmamente acariciou-lhe a mão delicada, segura entre as dele próprias, com o polegar calejado. Com suavidade, levou a mão da garota aos lábios e nela depositou um beijo singelo.

- Suas mãos cheiram a lírios.

**

* * *

**- Boa noite, então. – ele desejou, virando-lhe as costas, seguindo em direção ao seu alojamento. 

Lily encostou-se à parede do dormitório, cruzando os braços displicentemente. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

- Sabe... eu não vou dormir agora. Então eu acho que não há problemas se você ficar mais um pouquinho aqui, James.

**

* * *

**

_Cause they're bangin' on the door  
Yes they're hard and they'll make a move  
_

James sorriu, um pouco constrangido. Meneou levemente a cabeça abaixada e continuou a andar, carregando as bagagens dele mesmo e de Lily.

- Então, pais do meu futuro afilhado! – Sirius chegou, abraçando-os pelos ombros.

- _Sirius_! – alertou James, enquanto a garota ao seu lado caía na gargalhada.

– Prontos para começar a agir como veteranos?

- O que você quer dizer?

- O trote das malas! Em que mundo vocês viveram durante todos os anos de Hogwarts High?

**

* * *

**Ahjey viera de intercâmbio da Índia cursar o colegial na Inglaterra. Era uma menina nem tão inteligente, mas extremamente esforçada, que decidira relaxar nas férias viajando com os colegas de escola. 

No entanto, sua vida mudou naquele domingo, quando viu um grupo de cinco veteranos a pular de uniformes no lago. Se ela acabaria a escola tão desmiolada daquele jeito, por que estudava tanto?

**

* * *

**

_We're wakin' up those sleepers  
You know we're so mischievous  
Just what you'll do to keep us entertained_

- O plano é: bater em todas as portas e depois, sair correndo!

- Sirius, quantos anos você tem?

**

* * *

**Fabian inclinou-se para frente, olhando para os lados, tentando enxergar alguém se aproximando no escuro. 

- A barra tá limpa. – avisou sussurrando.

- Vão, vão, vão! – Gideon incentivou James e Lily a correrem, dando um tapa na bunda do garoto.

**

* * *

**

_(Knock! Run!)  
She's got you up and she's run, run, runnin' away  
_

- James, controle a sua garota! – berrou Sirius, assim que viu o amigo sair do banheiro.

- Ela não é minha garota. – ele respondeu, magoado.

**

* * *

**

_(Knock! Run!)  
You're knockin' first if you think that you're comin' to play _

Detrás dos arbustos, Lily observava atentamente a porta do dormitório masculino abrir-se devagar e um sonolento Severus Snape descer os degraus, procurando algo do lado de fora. Enquanto isso, quatro garotos passaram despercebidos por suas costas e entraram no alojamento.

A garota já estava de saída quando viu James sorrindo para ela, parado à entrada. Um pouco rubra, soprou-lhe um beijo e ele logo entrou, batendo a porta com força.

Foi então que Severus Snape acordou definitivamente, ao perceber que estava trancado do lado de fora, em horário proibido.

**

* * *

**

_And I don't mind  
Cause all the time you're talkin' at me  
No I don't mind at all_

Lily beijou-lhe o canto da boca, carinhosamente. Suas mãos faziam-no levantar o rosto para ela. James abraçou-a mais forte, aproximando mais os corpos. Ela sentiu a proximidade e a natureza inocente, quase infantil de seu beijo tornou-se mais urgente. Ele suspirou ao senti-la descer a trilha de beijos perigosamente pelo seu pescoço.

**

* * *

**

_(Knock! Run!)_  
_She's got you up and she's run, run, runnin' away  
(Knock! Run!)  
You're knockin' first if you think that you're comin' to play_

- Er... Lily? – a cabeça de James apareceu, na brecha da porta entreaberta.

- Oi. Pode entrar. – ela respondeu, fracamente, fechando a mala.

- Eu... eu vim te entregar isso. – ele deixou um saco transparente em cima da cama da garota. Estava cheio de estranhos objetos pequenos, prateados.

- O que é isso?

- Sabe quando você brinca de tirar os anéis de latinhas de refrigerantes, falando o alfabeto?

- E que a letra em que o anel sair será a inicial do amor da sua vida?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Esses são todos os L's da minha vida.

**

* * *

**

**Knock the Door and Run**


End file.
